


Pocky Day

by ficteer



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, The Pocky Game, also featuring the smallest view of suyanai you can imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficteer/pseuds/ficteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could very quickly become his favorite holiday, Abe decided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky Day

**Author's Note:**

> happy pocky day, everyone

If he had to be absolutely positively honest with himself, Abe would certainly admit that he didn’t blame the store clerk for staring at him with the intensity of a hawk eyeing prey. What was worse, every second she refused to look away, he felt his body grow stiffer and more awkward, pretty sure his face was turning a pretty shade of red as his spine melded into a single continuous rod in his back. If he was in front of the condoms, she’d probably understand, because it was probably a thing she saw pretty often considering the cheap prices and the proximity to the high school and university. 

But Abe Takaya was not standing in front of condoms, looking like he was making the intense decision of ribbed or self-warming. Abe Takaya was standing in front of the candy, eyes burning holes into the pocky box before him.

Pocky Day, he had overheard a few girls chatting about the previous day, was apparently A Thing, and while he would have normally dismissed their gossipy giggles as things that girls talked about between classes, Sakaeguchi had mentioned something about it at practice the day before, and even the captain himself had gotten nice and red in the face every time Suyama looked at him. It was definitely A Thing, Abe had realized, even looking to Mihashi to try and gauge what the blond thought about this international holiday and finding only that he was mindlessly fiddling with a baseball, fingers absentmindedly running over the threads and giving Abe probably a little  _too_  good of fuel for his unusually eager masturbating that night for what it would be like to be touched like that.

But that was yesterday on the baseball field, where Abe was in control and confident. Here, in the tiny supermarket where the cashier was probably resting with her hand to call the police when Abe shoplifted something, standing in front of these many different flavors of pocky, Abe felt rather like he was in the first inning against a strange team, except even worse, because he didn’t have his mask to hide his facial expression. 

There were so many  _flavors_ , Abe thought sourly, face pulling into a scowl as he glared at every single box for their personal offense. Was it a special type that he had to get? Or was it just whatever he picked out? Did Mihashi have a favorite flavor?  _Did Mihashi even_ ** _like_** _pocky?!_ Suddenly dizzy at the mental image of Mihashi trying a bite of pocky for the first time and letting the chocolate roll onto his hot, pink tongue, Abe reached out with a quivering hand and grabbed a box of chocolate pocky. The original, the box said, satisfactory enough, Abe supposed. Mihashi liked chocolate, Abe knew; he’d seen him eat it more than once, cheeks burning and body all but catching fire when Mihashi would hold it too long and have to suck the melted candy off his fingertips. 

Robotically, Abe walked over to the cashier, who looked at his purchase and then back to him, lifting an eyebrow before huffing and ringing him up. He probably  _did_  look like some kind of criminal, or at least a pervert, Abe thought as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. All flushed and stiff over a stupid box of candy. Except this wasn’t just any box of candy, he thought, staring at it while the cashier took his bill and then rang him up for the change. It was the box of candy that was going to change the rest of his high school career. 

“Have a nice day,” the cashier bid, eagle eyes piercing his back between his shoulder blades as he took the small bag and stiffly made his way out of the convenience store. He pulled his scarf a little more tightly around his neck, bringing the end to cover his mouth as he felt the flush rise a bit. He then walked over to his bike, put the small bag of candy gently in the front pocket of his school bag, and finally slinging his leg over and pushing onto the pedal as he made his way over to Mihashi’s house. He’d texted Mihashi yesterday asking him if he needed help for their upcoming test, putting every bit of faith into the blond to say yes and earning an embarrassingly amused snort from his brother when the text had come back saying yes and Abe had all but passed out in relief. 

The ride to Mihashi’s house was short, and Abe rested his bike against the side wall before grabbing his bag from the basket. He stepped up to the front door and rang the doorbell, closing his eyes and exhaling carefully when he heard a crash from inside that was undoubtedly Mihashi. A few seconds later, the door slid open, revealing a flushed Mihashi who clutched the front door and was wiggling nervously.

“A-Abe-kun…! Come on in,” Mihashi greeted, stepping to the side so Abe could come in. Mihashi’s mother stuck her head out of the living room, face brightening when she saw Abe and mouth turning into that same pressed smile Mihashi always got.

“Takaya-kun, it’s good to see you! Is your mother doing well?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Abe responded, toeing off his shoes and replacing them with the guest slippers that were exactly his size. “She asked me to tell you thank you for last week.”

“Oh, tell her it was nothing! It’s all I can do since you’re always taking such good care of Ren for me!” Abe looked over to Mihashi, who nodded rapidly next to his mother and then reached out to tug on his mother’s sleeve a bit.

“We’re… going to go study, now,” he said, and Mihashi’s mother nodded and then went back into the living room to return to whatever it was she’d been doing before Abe interrupted her. Mihashi fidgeted a bit, then turned, looking over his shoulder a bit at Abe. “Okay, let’s go.”

Abe followed Mihashi through the home and up the stairs, noting that Mihashi’s desk was looking a little more used than it had the first time he’d come over last year for his birthday, though it was as messy and baseball-strewn as ever. His bed in particular was covered in them, though Mihashi was quick to cover them with a quilt and shoot Abe an appropriately embarrassed expression. Abe stared at him, suddenly feeling every ounce of the box of pocky in his bag, and wondering when it was appropriate to ask, or if he should wait until after they’d studied. He put his bag down, looking to Mihashi to gauge what was appropriate, watching as Mihashi sat down at the table and pulled his own bag over. Okay, homework first, then.

Abe pulled out his math book, careful not to make the plastic bag wrinkle in his movements, and turned only to feel all of the blood drop out of his face when he saw an offensively red box of chocolate pocky sitting on the table. He jerked a hand down to his bookbag, because  _had he actually pull the stupid box out…?!_ But his fingers touched plastic, and no, his box of pocky was still in his book bag, which meant - ?!

“I brought some snacks,” Mihashi said, and Abe turned back to see other things besides pocky on the table, some salty and some sweet, and he exhaled shakily when he realized that it was probably just a fluke that Mihashi had picked up pocky as well. He looked over at the blond, who was humming a bit under his breath as he messed with his pencil and wiggled in his seat while pulling out his math book. Completely oblivious. Abe sighed in relief, eyes staring at the box of pocky in front of him as he read the nutrition information in an attempt to calm himself down while Mihashi got ready.

Abe’s class was just a little ahead of Mihashi’s, he discovered a few minutes later when he grabbed Mihashi’s worksheet and looked it over. He explained the formula to Mihashi, each variable and its usual location in the problem, and then walked him through a problem in the book to show him how to solve it. He returned the sheet to Mihashi, leaning over to watch as Mihashi scrawled the numbers into the formula incorrectly, pointing out the mistake and then watching Mihashi try again until he got it right on his third try. Abe nodded, checking the work carefully, then directed Mihashi to move onto the second problem.

His eyes glanced at the pocky box in the middle of the table, then back to the worksheet, where Mihashi had incorrectly set up the problem again. On his second try, he got it right, leaving Abe to look to the red box of pocky again. He ran his tongue over the back of his teeth, wondering if he should go ahead and pull out his own box of pocky and tell Mihashi he had also brought snacks, except it was a little late for that now that they were actually  _working_  on the homework, and it was kind of weird for Abe only to bring one box, he figured, fingers tapping on his cheek where his face was propped up by his elbow.

“Does… Abe-kun want some?” Mihashi’s voice suddenly filled his ear, and Abe turned to see Mihashi staring at him with wide, unblinkingly golden eyes. Abe felt a bit of heat rising on his cheekbones, realizing that he’d been staring at the pocky for a few moments, and oh God, Mihashi thought he was hungry or something and he had to  _do_  something before he figured out the real reason why Abe had been staring at that  _one particular type of candy_.

“Y-Yeah!” Abe said, voice skipping rather Mihashi-like in his nervousness as he reached out and clenched Mihashi’s pocky box in his hand. It was chocolate flavored, just like the one he’d brought, he noted, looking it over to try and figure out how to open it. Hands fell over his, causing him to freeze and earning a huff of laughter over his face with how close they’d been huddled over the worksheet. 

“I’ll do it,” Mihashi said, taking the box from Abe’s hand. Abe watched as Mihashi pulled a strip of the box off, opening it and revealing a foil packet. He opened it, letting a whiff of chocolate and cookie fill the air as he reached in and pulled a stick out. He handed the box back to Abe, putting the end of the pocky stick in his mouth and nibbling on it as he turned his attention back to his math homework. Abe stared, feeling his gut tie into a knot as he watched the pocky stick disappear, mindlessly reaching in to grab one of his own. It was sweet and pleasantly crunchy as he chewed on it, swallowing and feeling the sweat collected on the back of his neck as he self-assessed and decided that yeah, he wasn’t going to be able to concentrate on the math just yet. He had Mihashi here, the box of pocky was in his hand, he was  _so close_ …!

“Here,” Abe said, extending the box for Mihashi to take one. His eyes were wide and hungry as Mihashi’s small hand reached over, plucking a stick from the box and bringing it to his mouth. Mihashi’s mouth opened, and the stick pressed against his tongue, held in place by his teeth, and Abe swallowed as he raised a hand, nervousness causing it to shake until it touched Mihashi’s throat, at which point it went numb because Mihashi’s eyes looked over and met his inquisitively, widening a bit as Abe leaned in.

Abe put his mouth on the other end of the pocky stick, lightly nibbling on it, letting his eyes raise from the chocolate to the bright hazel-gold of Mihashi’s shocked eyes, fingers coiling comfortingly on Mihashi’s neck so that he could feel the slight shivers tracing beneath Mihashi’s skin, and there was a hiccup of a moment where Abe wondered if he’d messed up somehow, but it was over when he saw Mihashi’s lips part, teeth coming forward a bit and the sound of the cookie crunching hitting Abe’s ears like a song. He progressed on the pocky stick as well, watching as Mihashi’s eyes closed and his face flushed as he leaned in, and Abe’s shoulders came forward, eyelids heavy and chocolate sweet on his tongue as he bit forward, piece by piece, Mihashi’s flustered breaths washing over his face and the heat of Mihashi’s blush mingling with his own until there was a brush of a nose on his cheek, a tilt of his head and then pressure on his mouth, lips that weren’t his own, and a soft exhale that tasted of chocolate and made him shiver. 

He kissed Mihashi as gently as he could, tracing the nape of his neck reverently as he moved his lips in sweet brushes, every tender hammer of his heart against his chest echoed in the forward press that had Mihashi melting into him. He felt fingers slowly curling into his pants at his thigh, then an inquisitive touch on his jaw that became fingers buried in his hair, and when Mihashi pulled him closer, a silent permission for more, he groaned on an exhale, licking Mihashi’s lower lip and gently tugging on it with his teeth and being rewarded by a gasp he felt more than heard. 

Abe pulled back from the kiss just enough to breathe, letting his forehead press against Mihashi’s as he savored the fierce joy trembling in his gut that he’d managed not only to kiss Mihashi but have the blond kiss him back, and then the hand on his thigh tightened more, and Abe opened his eyes to see Mihashi’s dark and half-lidded and more than a little appealing. His heart stopped at the sight, startled that Mihashi had an expression like that to make and definitely very glad that for once, he hadn’t tuned out the silly giggly girls at school.

“Let’s do that again,” Mihashi breathlessly said, and Abe was reaching for a stick of pocky before he managed to breathe again.

 


End file.
